Noite de Sedução
by Miss FleurDeLouis
Summary: Sakura está prestes a assumir um novo emprego em outra empresa de arquitetura. Mas antes de mergulhar no novo trabalho ela quer passar uma noite inesquecível com Sasuke, um colega que sempre desejou e que a atraía como nenhum outro, para saciar suas fantasias secretas. Quando a noite acabar, Sasuke a convenceria de que poderia haver algo mais entre eles? [ADAPTAÇÃO]
**Adaptação de um conto bem sexy da Janelle Denison para o aniversário da Tia Cellinha (pro aniversário da Jenn não porque ela ainda é muito bebê pras indecências da vida...). Um beijo, Naja Mãe de todas nós, te amo! Curta!**

* * *

 **Ato I**

Sakura Haruno subiu o elevador até o 36º andar do edifício comercial de Chicago, onde, até as cinco horas daquela sexta-feira, costumava trabalhar. Embora hoje tivesse sido seu último dia no emprego para o Grupo de Arquitetura Corgan, ainda havia negócios pendentes para resolver. Se Sasuke Uchiha aceitasse o provocativo jogo de sedução que ela tinha em mente, esta noite eles iriam entrar num terreno proibido.  
Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deslizou, distraidamente, uma echarpe de seda preta pelos ombros delgados, a textura fria, macia e altamente sedutora para seus sentidos. Especialmente quando pensou no que planejava fazer com aquele pedaço de tecido. Sasuke também acharia estimulante seu pedido erótico e concordaria em ser seu por apenas uma noite? Ou se recusaria e a mandaria embora, deixando insatisfeito o desejo profundo e consumidor que ela tinha desenvolvido por ele?  
Não havia como negar a química e atração existente entre os dois, a qual vinha se tornando cada vez mais forte nos últimos meses. Eles tinham se deliciado com um flerte sexy, porém inofensivo, no escritório, mas fora Sakura quem recusara dois convites de Sasuke para jantar, para evitar que o relacionamento se transformasse em alguma coisa mais séria.  
Sua carreira vinha em primeiro lugar. Sempre viera e sempre viria. Motivo pelo qual tinha aceitado uma oferta muito generosa para dirigir o setor de restauração de uma outra empresa de arquitetura. A nova firma proporcionava posição melhor, salário mais alto e muitas oportunidades para crescer com a empresa.  
Aos 28 anos de idade, segurança e independência absoluta estavam a seu alcance.  
Mas antes de mergulhar no novo trabalho, queria uma noite inesquecível com o homem que a atraía como nenhum outro.  
O elevador parou e, com um leve ruído, as portas se abriram para uma luxuosa área de recepção, tranquila e vazia agora, exceto pelo suave brilho da luz, iluminando os corredores que levavam para duas alas separadas do escritório. Retirando os sapatos e deixando-os perto da margem dos elevadores para apanhá-los mais tarde, virou à esquerda e silenciosamente desceu o corredor em direção à sala de Sasuke.  
Às 7h45, todas as salas estavam escuras e vazias, exceto por aquela bem no fim do corredor. Sakura estivera contando quando vira o Lexus de Sasuke no estacionamento do subsolo. Um obstáculo fora transposto, mas um outro ainda permanecia.  
Sakura parou em frente à porta da sala dele, sentado do outro lado da sala, em um banco diante de sua prancheta de desenho, concentrado no conjunto de plantas aberto sobre a superfície. Um rock suave vinha do aparelho de som que ele tinha instalado, o que ajudaria a diminuir qualquer ruído que pudesse fazer quando se aproximasse por trás.  
Ela atravessou a sala silenciosamente, admirando a grande vista dos ombros fortes e costas largas, que se afinavam na cintura e chegavam a um traseiro que parecia firme e perfeito, mesmo naquela calça cáqui larga. Os cabelos negros eram sedosos e macios, como se ele repetidamente os penteasse para trás com os dedos. As mangas da camisa estavam dobradas, revelando braços musculosos. A mão, aberta sobre um dos cantos da planta, era grande e máscula, com dedos longos, viris e, sem dúvida, capazes de fazer o corpo de uma mulher responder a seus toques.  
Ela tremeu em antecipação, até que uma ponta de insegurança a dominou. Era confiante no trabalho, agressiva quando a necessidade pedia, mas estaria mentindo se não admitisse que se sentia um pouco nervosa sobre seqüestrar Sasuke para uma noite erótica, na qual eles saciariam todos os seus desejos. Antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, parou atrás dele, deslizou-lhe a echarpe dobrada sobre a cabeça e lhe cobriu os olhos.  
O corpo inteiro de Sasuke imediatamente se tensionou e ele agarrou o tecido de seda que ela usava como venda de olhos. – O que...  
Sakura segurou-lhe o pulso, detendo-o antes que ele pudesse rasgar a echarpe.  
– Não a remova – sussurrou ela, a respiração movimentando os fios de cabelo de Sasuke perto da orelha.  
Ouvindo o comando suave, ele abaixou a mão e inclinou a cabeça.  
– Sakura? – O tom de voz baixo e rouco revelava tanto surpresa quanto incredibilidade.  
Ele não soava zangado, o que ela entendeu como um sinal positivo.  
– Sim, sou eu – respondeu e amarrou as pontas do tecido de seda num nó firme atrás da cabeça dele.  
Sasuke relaxou e virou-se, a venda no lugar, a confiança nela automática e incondicional.  
– Pensei que você tivesse partido. Para sempre. — Embora ela tivesse coberto os fascinantes olhos negros de Sasuke, os quais sempre pareciam ver demais, porém, agora, a boca sexy e carnuda estava mais proeminente... a curva sensual dos lábios macios convidando-a a prová-la com a língua...  
Inalando profundamente, Sakura declarou suas intenções antes que perdesse a coragem:  
– Eu voltei para cuidar de alguns assuntos pendentes.  
Sobrancelhas escuras se arquearam acima do tecido preto, dando a ele uma aparência muito devassa. – Comigo?  
O tom de descrença de Sasuke era justificado, considerando quanto tempo Sakura vinha lutando contra sua fascinação por ele, contra sua atração por um homem absolutamente charmoso e sexy.  
– Sim, com você. Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa sobre a atração física que existe entre nós antes que eu me mude para a nova empresa. – Ela o circulou lentamente, roçando o corpo de leve contra o de Sasuke, tentando-o, provocando-o. – Isto é, se você estiver disposto a aceitar o convite.

* * *

 **Ato II**

– Minha querida, estou tão disposto quanto um homem pode estar neste momento. – Um sorriso devastadoramente perverso brilhou no rosto dele. – Você não sabe que o som de sua voz é o bastante para me deixar excitado?  
O rosto de Sakura esquentou com a observação sincera e um rápido olhar para a calça dele confirmou a declaração. Sasuke estava impressionantemente excitado e o corpo de Sakura umedeceu com o pensamento de que finalmente seria capaz de mergulhar em uma ou duas de suas fantasias com ele. Sasuke apoiou as costas contra a prancheta. – Então, qual é o motivo da venda em meus olhos? – perguntou, o tom de voz paciente, mas curioso.  
Ela tinha passado horas planejando aquela noite, tentando encontrar uma proposta que o excitaria e, ao mesmo tempo, a permitisse proteger seu coração e emoções.  
– A venda torna esta noite mais excitante e aventureira e me permite ser mais desinibida.  
Tudo aquilo era verdade. Assim como o fato de que Sasuke não seria capaz de olhar nos olhos dela, observar-lhe a expressão e ver que estava meio apaixonada por ele há alguns meses. Não podia permitir que esse tipo de emoção a distraísse por muito tempo. Não com seus objetivos pessoais tão perto de seu alcance.  
– Eu lhe dou permissão para fazer tudo o que quiser comigo esta noite. Absolutamente qualquer coisa. E vice-versa.  
A respiração de Sasuke se aprofundou, um sinal de que ela definitivamente o intrigava.  
– Eu falo sobre uma fantasia se realizando. — Sakura sorriu para si mesma. Ele era uma fantasia se realizando, também.  
– Há uma condição com a qual você tem de concordar, antes de irmos mais longe. A venda fica nos seus olhos o tempo todo. Você pode usar a imaginação, é claro. Apenas pense como seus outros quatro sentidos serão aguçados. – Fechando a distância entre os dois, ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, encontrando os mamilos tão rígidos quanto os seus sob o tecido da camisa. – Eu serei os seus olhos por esta noite.  
– Hum, eu gosto de como isso soa – murmurou ele.  
– Então, o que me diz, Sasuke? – Ela deslizou os lábios ao longo do maxilar dele até a orelha, onde sussurrou com voz rouca e perversa: – Está disposto a ser meu por toda a noite?  
Sasuke nunca havia recebido uma proposta tão interessante em toda sua vida. Não que estivesse reclamando do convite desavergonhado de Sakura, ou do fato de ela ter se encaixado com tanta perfeição em seu corpo quando se inclinou contra o mesmo. Se tinha alguma objeção a fazer, era pela insinuação de Sakura de que eles teriam somente uma noite juntos. E aquela era uma declaração que ele seriamente pretendia corrigir... no dia seguinte.  
Após passar meses num flerte divertido e delicioso com Sakura, tendo seus avanços rejeitados quando a convidara para jantar, ele perdera todas as chances de convencê-la, especialmente quando ela havia anunciado que aceitara uma oferta para trabalhar em outro escritório de arquitetura. Sasuke a queria, mas não estava disposto a segui-la para uma outra empresa.  
Agora, ela estava lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de estar a seu lado e mostrar-lhe que a atração dos dois ia além do desejo físico que Sakura queria satisfazer. Ele tinha menos de doze horas para fazê-la mudar de idéia sobre o relacionamento deles e planejava usar esse tempo precioso com muita sabedoria. Começando por concordar com o pedido sedutor: – Sim, eu aceito seu convite.  
Sasuke sentiu o suspiro quente de Sakura em seu pescoço. – Ótimo. Ela começou a se distanciar, mas ele a abraçou, mantendo os corpos de ambos unidos e a segurando em seu abraço.  
– Há algo que preciso fazer antes de irmos mais longe.  
– O que é? – perguntou ela com curiosidade, embora seu tom de voz revelasse uma ponta de excitação inconfundível.  
Moldando-lhe o rosto nas mãos, Sasuke encontrou-lhe a boca com os polegares e traçou os lábios suaves e úmidos com a ponta dos dedos.  
– Eu tenho de beijá-la, porque é algo que quero fazer há muito, muito tempo, e não posso esperar nem mais um minuto para saboreá-la.  
Sem hesitar, Sakura deslizou os braços pelos ombros largos, os próprios dedos acariciando-lhe a nuca.  
– Eu também – sussurrou ela e, lentamente, inclinou a cabeça dele na sua direção.  
Sasuke experimentou sua primeira vontade desesperadora de tirar a venda que o impedia de ver-lhe as feições e, conseqüentemente, saber o que ela estava sentindo. Puro desejo ou alguma coisa mais profunda? A venda servia como uma proteção, uma barreira que mantinha as emoções de Sakura para si mesma. Frustrado como nunca, conseguiu resistir ao impulso de quebrar a regra dela, percebendo que agora era vítima de sua estratégia naquele jogo de sedução.  
O que o forçava a usar outros meios para medir-lhe os sentimentos e fazê-la responder. Assim que os lábios de Sakura tocaram os seus e se entreabriram sedentos, Sasuke a beijou devagar e profundamente e dali em diante seus sentidos assumiram o controle. Ela tinha o sabor quente e maravilhoso, como algodão-doce derretendo em sua língua. A pele era suave e quente e o aroma feminino e único que Sasuke inalou o deixou zonzo de prazer.  
Não precisou abrir os olhos para ver os sedosos cabelos róseos e ondulados de Sakura caindo-lhe sobre os ombros, ou para testemunhar o desejo ardente que, sem dúvida, escurecia-lhe os olhos verdes. Memorizara tudo sobre ela meses atrás, mas a realidade de beijá-la, de sentir-lhe as curvas deliciosas contra si e a boca tão tentadora sob a sua era nada menos que puro paraíso.  
E não podia ter o bastante dela.  
Sasuke deslizou a mão livre pelos quadris sensuais de Sakura e então subiu, segurando um seio generoso em sua palma, massageando a pele sedosa. Ela usava uma camiseta de algodão e um sutiã de renda e ele apertou o mamilo enrijecido que parecia implorar por sua atenção.  
Com um gemido de prazer que reverberou no fundo de sua garganta, Sakura ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, inclinando-se para mais perto, fazendo com que a potente ereção se aninhasse entre suas coxas, exatamente onde ele ansiava estar.  
Sasuke sabia que se não parasse com aquela loucura quase fora de controle, acabaria fazendo amor com ela apoiado em sua prancheta de desenho. Um sexo ardente, rápido e profundo. Contudo, queria experimentar, sem pressa, cada detalhe da sedução erótica que Sakura oferecia, prolongando o momento de prazer o máximo possível.  
Então levantou a cabeça, afastando-se do beijo, e ela pressionou a testa contra o rosto dele. – Oh, uau! – murmurou Sakura.  
– Gostei muito desta experiência – disse ele, o tom divertido e excitado na voz. – E pense que isso é apenas o começo.  
Um tremor a percorreu.  
– Então, não vamos esperar mais nem um minuto. – Sakura escapou dos braços dele.  
Sasuke imediatamente sentiu falta do calor do corpo dela.  
– Aonde você vai?  
Ele ouviu o barulho do interruptor de luz sendo desligado acima de sua prancheta quando Sakura começou a apagar as luzes da sala. – É uma surpresa.  
Ele tinha a sensação de que era apenas a primeira de muitas surpresas que teria naquela noite.

* * *

 **Ato III**

Os dedos de Sakura se curvaram em volta do volante do Honda Accord enquanto ela se dirigia para o centro de Chicago e para o destino final daquela noite, com seu futuro "amante" sentado a seu lado. Lambeu o lábio inferior, ainda sentindo o gosto de Sasuke, ainda saboreando o beijo que haviam compartilhado. Sabia que a química entre os dois seria incendiária uma vez que começassem a se tocar, mas tinha ficado perplexa pela intensidade do desejo despertado em seu interior, com tanta rapidez e força que ameaçara consumi-la.  
Depois de virar à direita na North Lake Shore Drive, olhou para o homem sentado no banco do passageiro, gentil e lindo, totalmente disposto a ir para onde quer que ela o levasse.  
Felizmente, ele estava usando a venda antes e depois do beijo. Sasuke era um homem sempre muito consciente de tudo que o cercava, sempre a observando, estudando-a com seu olhar profundo e, aquela noite, ela não queria que suas emoções fossem dissecadas e analisadas por ninguém, exceto por si mesma.  
– Então, você faz esse tipo de coisa com freqüência? — A pergunta casual e bem-humorada de Sasuke a tirou de seus devaneios. Sério e dedicado como ele costumava ser no trabalho, obviamente sabia como se divertir fora do escritório, ao passo que ela estava com muito medo de que tal diversão e relaxamento pudessem desviá-la do esquema de vida que tinha planejado para si mesma aos dezoito anos.  
– O quê? Seqüestrar homens para meu próprio prazer pessoal? – replicou ela, brincando com as palavras e gostando de como isso soava.  
– E para o prazer deles – acrescentou Sasuke, um sorriso sexy nos lábios. – Estou gostando muito disso. Mas curioso para saber se sou o primeiro nessa sua experiência.  
– Minha primeira vítima de sequestro, sim. – Sakura nunca tinha sido tão corajosa ou ousada com um homem antes, mas Sasuke não era qualquer homem. Era o homem com o qual vinha fantasiando há meses. – Eu nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa antes, mas nós dois sentimos uma atração mútua e você me convidou para sair algumas vezes... Agora, o momento parece perfeito, uma vez que vou trabalhar em uma outra empresa. E, melhor de tudo, não teremos de nos preocupar com encontros desconfortáveis no escritório depois desta noite.  
– Isso é... conveniente. – Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, antes de acrescentar: – Então, nós passamos uma noite juntos e pela manhã nos separamos.  
Sakura desejou que Sasuke não fizesse tudo parecer tão sórdido. Acima de tudo, desejou que ela não quisesse mais.  
– Sim.  
– Por quê? – Ele estendeu o braço ao longo da parte traseira dos bancos e deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Você acha que nossa noite será tão ruim assim? – brincou. Ela riu.  
– Se aquele beijo foi alguma indicação, tenho certeza de que será muito, muito boa. – Sua natureza verdadeira a induzia a ser completamente honesta, e queria se certificar de que ele entendesse no que estava se envolvendo antes que saíssem do carro. Que na- quela noite, ela lhe daria tudo o que ele pedisse sexualmente, mas era um acordo de uma única noite. Nada mais. – Não estou procurando nenhum tipo de compromisso agora. E nem estarei por muito tempo ainda. Especialmente não com um novo emprego, novas responsabilidades e meu desejo de subir profissionalmente na empresa, sem que nenhuma distração atrapalhe o alcance de meus objetivos.  
Sakura parou seu carro em frente à entrada do Four Seasons Hotel, aproveitando os poucos segundos de privacidade que eles teriam antes que o manobrista abrisse a porta.  
– Sasuke, você está com segundas intenções sobre ficarmos juntos? Porque, se estiver, não temos de concordar em continuar com isso. Mas diga-me agora, antes de irmos mais longe. – Ela prendeu a respiração e esperou pela resposta dele.  
– Não há a menor chance de eu desistir de passar esta noite com você. – Segurando-lhe as costas, ele procurou pela boca de Sakura e provou seu interesse com um beijo profundo e apaixonado.  
Sasuke sabia beijar como ninguém. Em uma dança lenta e erótica de línguas, Sakura esqueceu por um momento que existia um mundo ao seu redor. Poderia ter passado uma hora no carro, saboreando aquelas sensações, deixando-o tocar-lhe e beijar-lhe enquanto se deleitava de prazer. Mas um homem vestido num terno preto interrompeu o momento ardente, abrindo a porta e deixando o mundo externo entrar. Para alívio dela, o manobrista era treinado para ser discreto, e não fez nenhum comentário sobre a venda nos olhos do passageiro, quando a ajudou descer do veículo.  
Pegando uma pequena sacola que levara para passar a noite, Sakura entrelaçou os dedos nos de Sasuke e o conduziu para o hotel, e depois para o elegante saguão, ignorando os olhares curiosos na direção deles. Pegou um elevador vazio e apertou o botão do último andar.  
O polegar dele roçou-lhe a mão numa carícia e Sakura sorriu preguiçosamente.  
– Por que tenho a sensação de que você deu uma volta no quarteirão e estamos voltando para o meu escritório?  
Sakura deu-lhe um beijinho suave no queixo, apenas porque sentiu vontade. Apenas porque ele era seu por aquela noite e podia fazer isso.  
– Não estamos. Eu garanto.  
A subida para a cobertura foi suave e rápida, e menos de um minuto depois eles estavam parados no foyer de mármore, num magnífico quarto que dava vista para o lago Michigan. Largando a sacola no chão, ela o guiou mais para dentro do quarto, admirando toda a elegância e beleza que os cercava. A suíte não tinha sido barata, mas, por uma vez, decidira esbanjar e mimar a si mesma com os confortos frívolos e sensuais que o hotel havia prometido. Passara anos sendo frugal com seu dinheiro, economizando para o futuro e para a segurança financeira que nunca tinha alcançado completamente. Porém, esta noite não pouparia despesas e experimentaria tudo que seu coração desejava.  
Incluindo Sasuke Uchiha.  
Ela virou-se para encará-lo, o coração violentamente disparado no peito.  
– Aqui estamos – anunciou.  
Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, fazendo com que uma mecha de cabelos pretos lhe caísse na testa.  
– Onde é aqui?  
Ela traçou um dedo ao longo do colarinho de Sasuke até a parte frontal da camisa, ansiosa para sentir a pele nua sob suas mãos.  
– Estamos em uma suíte do Four Seasons, e parece que temos a nossa própria alcova de perversões para a noite.  
Sasuke gostava muito daquele lado sensual e desinibido de Sakura. Normalmente, ela era reservada e séria no trabalho, embora ele sempre tivesse suspeitado que uma mulher muito apaixonada e descontraída espreitava sob a superfície daquela fachada contida. A última hora com ela tinha confirmado sua suposição, assim como o tom de voz animado quando Sakura lhe fez um discurso verbal sobre o palácio particular deles, destinado para uma noite de pecado e sedução, com uma Jacuzzi só para eles na varanda coberta.  
– Posso lhe oferecer algo para comer? – perguntou ela assim que eles retornaram para a área principal da suíte. – Já pedi algumas coisas para nós no serviço de quarto, se você estiver com fome.  
O braço de Sakura deslizou para o cotovelo dele, mas, antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Sasuke conseguiu alcançá-la e, por pura sorte, agarrou-lhe o pulso. Erguendo-lhe a mão, pressionou um beijo demorado no centro da palma e gentilmente mordiscou a carne macia sob o polegar dela. Com a respiração presa na garganta, Sakura emitiu o tipo de som erótico que ele imaginava que ela emitiria à beira de um orgasmo.  
Esta noite, pretendia descobrir.  
– Não estou com fome de comida, Sakura – disse ele de maneira significativa.  
– Então, o que você gostaria?  
A voz dela era rouca, o tom sugerindo um desafio que ele não queria recusar.  
– Eu adoraria que você se despisse para mim, devagar e com sensualidade – murmurou ele.  
A risada suave de Sakura o envolveu como uma carícia.  
– Qual é a graça em lhe fazer um strip-tease quando você não pode ver?  
– Você será meus olhos, lembra-se? Descreva o que está fazendo, enquanto estiver tirando as peças, e minha imaginação preencherá o resto.  
– Tudo bem – concordou ela e tratou de providenciar-lhe um assento adequado para assistir ao show.  
Sentando numa cadeira preta e reta, Sasuke estendeu as pernas longas à frente e acomodou-se.  
– Agora, remova a sua blusa e atire-a para mim. E quero detalhes. – Ele sorriu.  
– Estou puxando a camiseta pela cabeça e tirando-a – disse ela de modo sedutor e, um momento depois, Sasuke sentiu o tecido atingir sua cabeça e escorregar, quando Sakura jogou a peça de roupa em sua direção. – E tem meu sutiã de renda branco. – A peça de lingerie caiu sobre o ombro dele e lá ficou. – Agora, meus seios estão nus.  
Uma forte onda de excitação o dominou e Sasuke pegou as duas peças de roupa de seu corpo e jogou-as no chão. Visualizou Sakura em pé a poucos centímetros de distância, os seios cheios e arredondados movimentando-se para ele. Desejou poder vê-los por si mesmo, o formato e a textura, mas no momento não tinha escolha senão olhar de modo indireto, através dela.  
– Uma vez que não posso ver seus seios, você terá de me descrever como eles são.  
– Hum... – O som provocativo saiu de sua garganta como um murmúrio, dando a impressão de que ela estava massageando os próprios seios e apreciando a sensação. – Eles são macios e firmes, e meus mamilos estão rígidos e muito sensíveis ao toque.  
Sasuke gemeu, sentindo todo o baixo ventre se comprimir. Nem mesmo mudar de posição na cadeira o ajudou a aliviar a pressão em seu membro dolorido. Não podia se lembrar de ter se sentido tão excitado alguma vez. Tão intensamente consciente de uma mulher que não podia ver. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e frustrante ao mesmo tempo.  
– E agora, estou removendo a calça. – Ele escutou o barulho do zíper se abrindo devagar, juntamente com o roçar do jeans quando ela deslizou o tecido pesado ao longo das pernas. – E, finalmente, aí vai minha calcinha.  
O item mencionado o atingiu no meio do peito e caiu no seu colo, bem em cima de seu membro pulsante. Ele pegou o tecido de seda, ainda quente do corpo de Sakura e úmido pela excitação. O rico aroma feminino quase o enlouqueceu de desejo.  
O coração de Sasuke acelerou ainda mais.  
– Meu Deus, seu cheiro é maravilhoso – murmurou num timbre tão baixo e rouco, que mal reconheceu a própria voz. – Aposto que seu gosto é ainda melhor.  
– Você é bem-vindo para descobrir – desafiou ela, um sorriso malvado no tom de voz que deixou o corpo de Sasuke em chamas.  
Não podia mais suportar a distância que os separava, a solidão que sentia usando a venda. A fantasia visual que Sakura tinha criado em sua mente não era o bastante. De jeito nenhum. Não quando queria, precisava, de uma conexão física. Ansiava desesperadamente por descobrir cada centímetro daquele corpo sedutor com as próprias mãos. Aprender que brincadeiras ela gostava mais com as carícias de seus dedos, de sua língua ávida, quente e úmida.  
Bastava de jogos, de uma espera angustiante.  
– Venha aqui, Sakura – murmurou, e estendeu uma das mãos na direção dela. – É minha vez de sentir, tocar e provar.  
Completamente nua e bastante excitada com o próprio striptease, Sakura obedeceu ao comando de Sasuke e se aproximou devagar, até que os joelhos de ambos se tocaram, indicando que estavam muito próximos.  
As mãos grandes e másculas continuavam abertas sobre as coxas dele, pressionando-as e fazendo os músculos dos braços se flexionarem.  
– Mais perto – instruiu Sasuke. Uma risada rouca escapou da garganta de Sakura. – Mais perto que isso, estarei sentada em seu colo. – Esta é exatamente a idéia. – Um sorriso desavergonhado brilhou nos lábios sensuais e, quando ela hesitou por longos segundos, ele acrescentou: – Não banque a tímida comigo agora, minha querida, a menos que você esteja arrependida.

* * *

 **Ato IV**

Arrependida, não, pensou Sakura. Mas sentia-se um pouco nervosa pelo fato de que Sasuke ia tocá-la intimamente pela primeira vez, porque sabia que, por mais que tentasse categorizar aquela noite como nada além de sexo ardente, seu coração e emoções já estavam zombando de sua tentativa de manter as coisas entre os dois puramente físicas.  
No entanto, havia começado toda aquela charada, e certamente iria saborear cada minuto da noite, sem arrependimentos. Ignorando as dúvidas perturbadoras, abriu as pernas e aproximou seu corpo do de Sasuke, ajeitando a posição até que seus seios estivessem no nível do rosto dele.  
Então começou a abaixar o corpo, mas mãos fortes seguraram-lhe a cintura, detendo-a antes que pudesse se sentar no colo dele.  
– Ainda não – sussurrou Sasuke, enquanto seus dedos roçavam-lhe o estômago, deslizavam para os quadris, e então para o centro da feminilidade entre as pernas dela.  
Sakura se sentia tão exposta, que ficou feliz pela venda que a protegia do olhar penetrante de Sasuke, embora soubesse que ele podia sentir que ela estava tremendo. Cada nervo de seu corpo parecia suspenso enquanto esperava pelo próximo movimento, e então ele inclinou-se para a frente e tocou os lábios em sua barriga.  
Ela gemeu. A boca úmida era como fogo, a respiração tocando-lhe a pele sensível com uma carícia lenta e ardente. Devagar, ele traçou-lhe os quadris e a cintura com os lábios, depois retirou a mão do centro úmido que apenas tocara de leve e deslizou-a pela parte externa de suas coxas e ao redor de seu traseiro. Segurando-lhe as nádegas com firmeza, lambeu-lhe a barriga como se ela fosse o doce mais saboroso do mundo. A língua perversa encontrou o umbigo e mergulhou ali, provando-a como ela o desafiara a fazer.  
O prazer que tomava conta de todo o corpo de Sakura era demais... e não o bastante. Queria comprimir as coxas para aliviar a dor pulsante que sentia entre elas, mas as pernas de Sasuke as mantinham abertas para ele. Então, fez a única coisa que sabia que a levaria a uma liberação tão necessária. – Toque-me – sussurrou sem fôlego.  
– Onde? – Ele mordiscou-lhe o ventre, sentiu a pele macia em seus dentes e saboreou-a com a língua. – Como?  
Depois dos beijos provocativos que eles haviam compartilhado, Sakura não tinha dúvida de que Sasuke sabia exatamente onde ela queria ser tocada e como. Prometera a si mesma que a venda que ele usava lhe permitiria a liberdade de ser atrevida e ousada, então agarrou a oportunidade para ser uma completa devassa. Por uma vez, não negaria nada a si mesma no que dizia respeito a ceder aos encantos sensuais. As lembranças desta única noite erótica teriam de durar por anos de fantasias particulares e estava determinada a guardá-las na memória para enfrentar as noites solitárias que talvez o futuro lhe reservasse.  
Tirando uma das mãos de seu traseiro nu, posicionou a palma de Sasuke em sua coxa e guiou-a para cima.  
– Bem aqui – murmurou, com um suspiro trêmulo quando os dedos longos e quentes encontraram a carne macia e úmida. – Devagar no começo, depois aumente a pressão lentamente.  
Apesar de Sasuke ter lhe pedido para dizer o que queria, ele não precisava de nenhuma instrução no que dizia respeito a saciar desejos físicos. Ele a tocou com impressionante habilidade, de maneira vagarosa e rítmica, levando-a a tal estado de excitação que a deixou irrequieta e selvagem.  
Desesperada e mais do que pronta, entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele e agarrou as mechas sedosas nos punhos. Empurrando-lhe a cabeça para trás, inclinou-se para a frente e roçou os seios contra a boca dele. Os lábios de Sasuke se abriram e ele imediatamente abocanhou um dos mamilos enrijecidos, usando a língua para sugá-lo gentilmente. E, ainda assim, Sakura precisava de mais. – Sasuke... por favor.  
Desta vez, ele não questionou o que ela estava pedindo. Sabia. E deu-lhe isso, aprofundando sua exploração com dois dedos, enquanto roçava o polegar ao longo da fissura. Sensações indescritíveis de tirar o fôlego subiram à cabeça de Sakura, causando-lhe vertigem. As pernas tremeram e enfraqueceram e ela gritou quando a bênção pura e poderosa do orgasmo a envolveu.  
Com um último tremor do corpo, sentou-se de pernas abertas sobre o colo dele e expressou sua gratidão com um beijo longo e apaixonado, o qual rapidamente se tornou ardente e profundo. As mãos fortes acariciavam-lhe as costas nuas, e, em vez de aliviar seu desejo, o recente orgasmo provocou-lhe o desejo de retornar o favor, de conhecê-lo tão intimamente quanto ele acabara de conhecer seu corpo.  
Os lábios de Sakura permaneceram unidos aos de Sasuke enquanto ela lhe desabotoava a camisa e deslizava o tecido de algodão sobre os ombros largos e pelos braços até removê-la. Então roçou os seios contra o peito másculo, tirou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça, revelando o membro lindamente ereto e poderoso.  
Ainda sentada sobre as coxas de Sasuke acariciou-o por todos os lugares, usando as mãos e os lábios... começando pelo pescoço e se movendo mais para baixo. Passou a língua pela pulsação irregular da garganta dele e circulou-lhe os mamilos rígidos com a ponta do polegar, fazendo-o emitir um gemido rouco e sexy.  
Movida pela própria pulsação acelerada e pela resposta encorajadora de Sasuke, Sakura deslizou o corpo levemente para baixo e segurou-lhe o cós da calça.  
– Erga os quadris para mim – ordenou e ele prontamente obedeceu.  
Em um movimento fluido, ela deslizou a calça jeans e a cueca pelas pernas de Sasuke e jogou-as de lado, deixando-o magnificamente nu. Usando pressão para abrir-lhe as pernas, posicionou-se entre elas e segurou-lhe o sexo na mão, mas sem fazer nenhum movimento. Então o devorou com seu olhar, aumentando o prazer e antecipação de ambos.  
As mãos de Sasuke curvaram-se contra a extremidade da cadeira, os músculos do estômago se estendendo cada vez que respirava.  
– Toque-me, Sakura – pediu ele, o tom de voz beirando ao desespero.  
Ela lembrou-se de ter lançado este mesmo apelo antes e da resposta provocativa dele.  
– Onde? – perguntou e deslizou o polegar sobre a ponta do membro e do líquido sedoso reunido ali. – Como?  
Arqueando levemente os quadris, Sasuke riu, um som profundo da garganta.  
– Massageie-me com sua mão. – Ele lhe mostrou o movimento lento e firme que mais gostava, depois entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Sakura e puxou-a mais para perto. – Pegue-o com sua boca.  
Ela obedeceu de boa vontade, o ato sendo a coisa mais íntima e mais erótica que já tinha feito por um homem. Adorava o gosto masculino de Sasuke. O calor que ele exalava. A força do corpo másculo, e o controle e poder que tinha nas mãos.  
Não demorou muito até que ouviu a respiração dificultada de Sasuke, sentiu os dedos longos apertarem seu couro cabeludo e imaginou os olhos verdes brilhando com uma paixão ardente. Então foi mais fundo e os quadris dele se inclinaram para a frente. A cabeça pendeu para trás, o corpo inteiro se tensionou, e um gemido baixo e quase animal ecoou-lhe no peito quando o clímax o fez tremer como uma onda visceral.  
Longos momentos depois, Sasuke recobrou-se o bastante para tirar as mãos dos cabelos de Sakura e acariciar-lhe as faces com a palma, o toque infinitamente carinhoso.  
– Você não precisava fazer isso.  
– Eu queria. – A verdade veio facilmente. Não havia nada que ela não quisesse experimentar com ele aquela noite. – Considere isso um aperitivo – provocou. Sasuke riu e meneou a cabeça.  
– Se isso foi um aperitivo, mal posso esperar pelo prato principal.  
Sasuke estendeu os braços ao longo das bordas da banheira de hidromassagem, sentindo-se como se estivesse sentado em um caldeirão de água fervendo. Depois de seu encontro com Sakura, queria ter tomado um banho frio, mas ela insistira nas mordomias que a suíte oferecia e ele não tinha sido capaz de recusar o convite. De acordo com a descrição de Sakura, eles estavam ao ar livre em uma varanda particular coberta, com serviço de bar, que era onde ela estava no momento, pegando alguma coisa para beberem.  
O impulso de levantar alguns centímetros da venda para espiá-la era forte, mas não a trairia dessa maneira, independentemente do quanto odiasse usar aquele pano nos olhos. Independentemente do quanto desejasse olhar nos olhos dela e ver se o que haviam compartilhado surtira um impacto emocional tão forte em Sakura quanto nele.  
A brincadeira na qual tinham mergulhado fora ainda mais incrível e excitante porque a mente de Sasuke criara o que não podia ver por si mesmo. Sua boca e mãos haviam sido seus olhos, aprendendo o formato do corpo de Sakura, avaliando-lhe a resposta cândida e apaixonada. E, em retorno, ela fora generosa para devolver-lhe o prazer. Mais prazer do que Sasuke jamais tinha esperado.  
Sexualmente, os dois se complementavam com perfeição, mas havia outros elos além do físico que ele estava interessado em formar. Elos emocionais dos quais Sakura não seria capaz de fugir facilmente depois daquela noite. O que significava descobrir o que fazia aquela mulher vibrar fora do escritório e debaixo da fachada disciplinada, de modo que ele pudesse tirar vantagem dessa informação mais tarde.  
–Aqui está algo para beber – anunciou Sakura quando se aproximou, entrou na Jacuzzi e entregou-lhe o que parecia ser uma taça na mão dele, em seguida acomo- dando-se a seu lado.  
O conteúdo era frio e refrescante contra a mão quente de Sasuke e ele deu um gole, surpreso com o que provou.  
– Hum, sidra. Isso é seu substituto para champanhe?  
– Você se importa?  
O tom de Sakura era levemente defensivo, dando a ele a distinta impressão de que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa mais profunda do que o desgosto pela bebida borbulhante.  
– De jeito nenhum. – Sasuke deu um outro gole do líquido frio para apoiar sua declaração, então perguntou casualmente: – Você não gosta de champanhe?  
Após uma pausa relativamente longa, ela respondeu: – Eu não bebo nada alcóolico.  
Intrigado pela resposta e interessado em qualquer coisa que lhe desse uma informação adicional da mente de Sakura, ele prosseguiu com o assunto:  
– Posso perguntar por quê?  
Novamente, Sakura hesitou, desta vez tempo suficiente para fazê-lo pensar que ela não ia compartilhar seus motivos pessoais para evitar o álcool, o que o fez tirar suas próprias conclusões.  
– Você está se recuperando de um alcoolismo? – perguntou, sem censura.  
– Não, não estou. – A resposta foi rápida, seguida de um suspiro que liberava um pouco da tensão que coloria a voz dela. – Meu pai era alcoólatra e vi o que isso fez com minha mãe e com nossa família. — quando ela parou, Sasuke incentivou-a a continuar:  
– Conte-me sobre seu pai. — Sakura pigarreou.  
– Meu pai trabalhava em uma usina siderúrgica e desde quando posso me recordar, ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo no bar local, não em casa. Minha mãe não trabalhava e nós não tínhamos muito dinheiro, o pouco que ele ganhava ia para o bar, em vez de ir para o mercado.  
Ouvindo calmamente, com atenção, Sasuke roçou o peito do pé ao longo da perna de Sakura, mantendo um contato físico para evitar que ela se distanciasse emocionalmente.  
Sua estratégia pareceu funcionar, porque ela continuou:  
– Eu era apenas uma criança, e, crescendo, assisti a saúde do meu pai se deteriorar, assim como o casamento com minha mãe. Mas, apesar do modo como ele a tratava, mamãe ficou a seu lado até o final. Ele morreu de uma doença crônica do fígado quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e depois disso minha mãe caiu em depressão, ignorando tudo e todos à sua volta, inclusive eu, e falecendo dois anos após. Era como se ela fosse tão dependente de meu pai que não sabia viver sem ele.  
A tristeza na voz dela cortou o coração de Sasuke. Assim como o fato de que Sakura tinha sido sozinha por tanto tempo que nem se dava conta do que estava perdendo.  
– Sinto muito.  
– Não há nada para sentir. Meus pais escolheram o próprio destino. – Ele ouviu o barulho de dentes tocando no vidro quando ela deu um gole, enquanto os dedos dos pés de Sakura brincavam distraidamente com os dele por baixo da água. – As escolhas de meus pais me fizeram perceber que dependia exclusivamente de mim fazer a diferença na minha vida, me tornar a minha base e nunca depender de um homem do jeito que minha mãe dependia.  
O que explicava o desejo e determinação de Sakura para alcançar o sucesso e ser independente. Temia cair na mesma armadilha que a mãe. Ele admirava-lhe a força, mas sabia que, enquanto dinheiro e independência podiam oferecer a ela a segurança que buscava, a solidão em que vivia não a faria feliz no final das contas. Ela não sabia que podia ter tudo isso? Um emprego de sucesso, um relacionamento com compromisso, sem precisar sacrificar nada que comprometeria seus valores pessoais? Aparentemente não e Sasuke se deu conta de que dependia dele mostrar-lhe isso, se quisesse mais que uma noite com Sakura.  
Sabendo que já era mais do que hora de mudar o rumo da conversa atual, colocou a taça do lado de fora da banheira e cegamente estendeu o braço. Encontrando o ombro úmido de Sakura, deslizou os dedos em movimentos circulares pela pele molhada, o que a fez tremer.  
– Então, como é aqui fora?  
– A vista é incrível – respondeu ela, o tom de voz admirado, assim como grato pela mudança de assunto. – A cidade abaixo está toda iluminada e as estrelas acima fazem parecer que há um milhão de diamantes brilhando no céu. Eu nunca vi nada assim antes.  
Sasuke deslizou o polegar ao longo do pescoço dela e seguiu a linha do maxilar até a orelha. Apenas tocá-la o fez querê-la mais uma vez.  
– Você nunca se sentou ao ar livre de noite quando criança e criou imagens tolas conectando os pontos entre as estrelas?  
Ele a sentiu menear a cabeça. – Nunca.  
Considerando a tumultuada vida familiar de Sakura, ela provavelmente tinha perdido as brincadeiras de infância mais divertidas.  
– Eu, meu irmão e minhas irmãs fazíamos isso o tempo todo. Eu ainda faço de vez em quando.  
– Verdade? – perguntou ela, soando incrédula.  
– Claro. – Sasuke sorriu, determinado a compartilhar alguma coisa especial com ela. – Olhe para as estrelas e me conte o que você vê.  
A água em volta dele espirrou quando ela se virou para apoiar os cotovelos sobre a borda da banheira. Sakura ficou silenciosa por longos momentos antes de dizer:  
– Vejo uma borboleta e um coração. E, ali, vejo uma serpente.  
Sasuke riu com a excitação que a voz feminina e sensual revelava, satisfeito por ela ainda possuir uma criança dentro dela, depois de sua infância reprimida. Sakura passou a próxima meia hora brincando de conectar as estrelas, o momento dos dois, agradável e descontraído, tolo e livre, de um jeito que ele nunca a vira. E a cada segundo que se passava, seu desejo por ela aumentava.  
Enquanto ela continuava formando desenhos com as estrelas, Sasuke foi para a beira da Jacuzzi até encontrá-la. Então se acomodou atrás de Sakura, o traseiro arredondado dela aninhando-se contra seu sexo, o pênis ereto deslizando entre as coxas delgadas. Massageou-lhe os ombros com mãos fortes, pressionando os polegares ao longo dos tendões do pescoço delicado e elegante.  
– Sasuke... – sussurrou ela e tentou se virar.  
Ele a deteve antes que ela pudesse executar completamente o movimento.  
– Psiu. Apenas relaxe e aprecie.  
A cabeça de Sakura inclinou-se para a frente, dando-lhe acesso a mais músculos, a mais pele sensível. – Hum, isso não parece justo.  
– Eu estou reclamando, por acaso? – Sasuke pressionou um beijo no pescoço exposto, mordiscou-lhe o ombro e amaciou a adorável mordida com a língua. – Quando foi a última vez que você deixou alguém mimá-la?  
Ela gemeu quando ele massageou os músculos tensos desde a parte superior das costas até a base da coluna.  
– Nunca fui mimada.  
Era o que ele tinha pensado.  
– Então, deixe-me cuidar de você, para variar. — assim que o comentário saiu de seus lábios, Sasuke sentiu-a tensionar... e soube imediatamente que tinha escolhido as palavras erradas para uma mulher que se orgulhava de não depender de ninguém, a não ser de si mesma.  
Sakura não queria ser cuidada por nenhum homem. Jamais. Por nenhuma razão. Lutou internamente contra as palavras de Sasuke e o que elas implicavam, mas as mãos que a tocavam com tanta sensualidade eram pura mágica e seu corpo contradizia o sermão da mente, tornando-se vibrante e vivo com os toques tentadores. E não havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer para deter a onda de prazer que percorria cada célula do seu ser. Assim como não podia negar o desejo há muito tempo enraizado de ser verdadeiramente amada.  
Queria ser mimada e desejada e sentia tudo isso e muito mais com Sasuke. Sabendo que estava louca, reprimiu os medos e baixou a guarda, deixando-o conduzi-la por um caminho que nunca permitira que outro homem a conduzisse. De uma maneira que sabia que poderia se acostumar com muita, muita facilidade.  
Sasuke encostou o peito largo contra as costas de Sakura, abraçando-a por trás e segurando-lhe os seios com ambas as mãos, os lábios entreabertos seguindo numa trilha de beijos úmidos ao longo do pescoço dela. A posição era erótica. Excitante. Com uma das mãos apertando-lhe o mamilo enrijecido, os outros dedos deslizaram pelo estômago reto de Sakura e para o local entre as coxas que ele abriu com as próprias pernas.  
Dedos longos tatearam, exploraram, encontrando a fricção e ritmo que instantaneamente a enlouqueceram. Ela gemeu, a vibração da água em movimento contribuindo para aumentar as sensações quase inebriantes. Sentindo os últimos vestígios de sua resistência se esvaírem e recusando-se a chegar ao êxtase sem ele dessa vez, Sakura segurou-lhe o pulso, forçando-o a parar com as carícias.  
– Quero você dentro de mim desta vez – disse ela, Sasuke concordou com um som baixo e gutural:  
– Sim.  
Os preservativos estavam na sacola que ela levara para passar a noite e Sakura o ajudou a sair da banheira, conduzindo-o de volta para a sala da suíte, ambos nus e pingando e não se importando nem um pouco com isso. Ela removeu um pacotinho de papel-alumínio da sacola e, segundos depois que vestiu o preservativo nele, Sasuke segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou-a. Profunda e apaixonadamente. Sedento. Ela deu um passo atrás, necessitando da parede mais próxima para apoiar-se, sabendo que ele faria o mesmo, porque eles nunca conseguiriam chegar ao quarto para desfrutar de uma cama macia e confortável. Não desta vez.  
As mãos fortes deslizaram pela parte traseira das coxas de Sakura e ele a ergueu, abrindo-lhe as pernas, inclinando-lhe os quadris, até que sua ereção pressionasse contra o maravilhoso centro da feminilidade. Sakura cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Sasuke e com um gemido abafado ele a penetrou, com uma força agressiva e máscula. A invasão foi levemente dolorida, fazendo-a respirar fundo até que seu corpo se ajustasse à sensação do membro poderosamente grande e rijo em seu interior. Então ele começou a se mover, devagar no princípio, depois mais rápido, os quadris se contorcendo, erguendo-a mais, até que a única coisa que Sakura tinha consciência era de Sasuke em seu interior, preenchendo-a completamente.  
Um prazer agudo e doce ao mesmo tempo a envolveu e Sakura atingiu o clímax com um grito çou-o com força, enquanto ele investia uma última vez, de maneira intensa e primitiva, chegando à abençoada ejaculação. Sasuke gemeu e murmurou o nome dela, um som possessivo de absoluta satisfação masculina que abalou o mundo inteiro de Sakura.  
– O que você gostaria de comer? – Sakura perguntou olhando para a bandeja de petiscos que tinha pedido ao serviço de quarto mais cedo. Estava sentada no colo de Sasuke, em uma cadeira na sala de jantar, ambos vestindo robes macios do hotel, repletos e relaxados depois do maravilhoso ato de amor. – Nós temos frutas, presunto, queijos, camarão frio e cheesecake para sobremesa.  
Sorrindo, ele deslizou a mão para dentro da abertura do robe de Sakura e descansou a palma sobre o joelho dela, roçando-lhe a pele sensível com o polegar. – Estou faminto, e tudo soa delicioso para mim.  
– É isso que você ganha por não ter jantado antes de eu chegar no seu escritório – brincou ela. Então mergulhou um camarão no molho de coquetel e o colocou em sua boca, rindo quando Sasuke insistiu em lamber-lhe os dedos para limpá-los, um de cada vez.  
– Você trabalhou até tarde algumas noites antes – lembrou ele com um dar de ombros. – E sei que abriu mão de algumas refeições devido a um projeto com prazo apertado.  
– Sim, é verdade. – Não teria crescido tão rápido profissionalmente sem fazer o sacrifício de trabalhar até mais tarde durante as noites, pensou Sakura – Principalmente depois da proposta do novo emprego. – Ela deslizou um pedaço de melão gelado na boca de Sasuke.  
Ele mastigou a fruta doce e lambeu os lábios, saboreando.  
– Falando nisso, conte-me sobre seu novo emprego. Ela gostou do assunto, orgulhosa de suas realizações.  
– Irei dirigir a divisão de restauração, uma meta que batalhei muito para atingir. Adoro preservação histórica, e embora a Corgan tenha me dado algumas oportunidades para praticar nesta área, os poucos trabalhos que apareceram durante o ano não foram suficientes. Por isso, quando recebi uma oferta generosa da Senju para trabalhar com eles, entendi de imediato que era uma chance que eu não podia perder, pessoal ou profissionalmente.  
Sasuke inclinou-se para a frente e usou os dedos para tatear as comidas da bandeja, escolhendo um cubo de queijo. Deu uma mordida e levantou a outra metade até os lábios de Sakura, que a mordiscou preguiçosamente até que terminasse.  
– Então agora você vai passar os próximos anos fazendo um novo nome para si mesma com a Senju – disse ele, e lambeu o queixo restante do polegar. – Mais noites trabalhando até tarde e fins de semana preenchidos com projetos que exigem prazo certo. — Ela pegou uma cereja e a colocou inteira na boca.  
– Eu não me importo. – Pelo menos, nunca tinha se importado. Agora, de repente, as palavras pareciam mentirosas até para seus ouvidos, apavorando-a, forçando-a a verdadeiramente reconhecer o fato de que a única coisa que tinha na vida era seu emprego. Nem mesmo um cachorro ou um gato, já que estava muito envolvida em seu trabalho para dar atenção a um animalzinho e nenhum homem especial com quem passar o tempo, porque temia onde um relacionamento poderia levá-la, temia tudo o que poderia perder: sua independência e a segurança de saber que podia cuidar de si mesma.  
Sakura engoliu em seco, a cereja mais amarga do que doce por causa de seus pensamentos assustadores.  
– Horários irregulares são comuns. É assim que funciona em qualquer escritório de arquitetura que já ém disso, crescer o máximo possível com uma empresa sempre foi meu foco principal. Se alguém me oferecer um emprego melhor em outro lugar, eu aceito.  
Sasuke considerou aquilo enquanto comia uma fatia de presunto enrolada.  
– E quanto a uma vida social e namoros?  
– A maioria dos homens parece não entender minha dedicação ao trabalho.  
– Você realmente lhes dá uma chance de se acostumarem com sua profissão ou apenas já determinou que não podem se ajustar a seu horário?  
Ela franziu o cenho, fitando-o, mesmo sabendo que Sasuke não podia vê-la.  
– O que você quer dizer com isso?  
– Eu só estava tentando imaginar se você encontraria tempo para um homem ou para um relacionamento em sua vida movimentada, ou se sempre optará por ficar sozinha?  
Irritação a assolou com a pergunta que Sasuke fez casualmente, fazendo-a responder na defensiva:  
– Estar sozinha foi uma escolha que fiz para mim mesma.  
– Mas não uma escolha muito prática, querida. – Um sorriso brincou nos cantos de sua boca sexy. – Esse seu emprego não vai mantê-la aquecida durante as noites e todo o dinheiro do mundo não lhe comprará felicidade.  
Ele estava muito perto de descobrir seus desejos secretos, pensou Sakura. Sonhos extravagantes que tinha descartado muito tempo atrás, porque não eram realísticos ou sensatos e poderiam apenas levar à dor e a um coração partido. E agora Sasuke estava desenterrando aqueles desejos reprimidos, a necessidade de Sakura de ser amada e adorada, deixando um homem preencher-lhe a alma com alegria e dar à sua vida um propósito verdadeiro.  
Confusa e perturbada, tentou sair do colo dele, retirando-se, fazendo a única coisa que sabia que poderia proteger seu coração e emoções daquele homem que, mesmo usando uma venda, enxergava muito mais longe do que qualquer pessoa que ela já conhecera.  
Sasuke apertou os braços em volta de sua cintura, segurando-a no lugar. Inclinando a cabeça, perguntou gentilmente:  
– Aonde você vai?  
– Acho que terminamos aqui – respondeu Sakura com mais autoridade do que sentia, e rezou para que ele a deixasse ir.

* * *

 **Ato V**

Medo percorreu cada poro do corpo de Sasuke. Sakura queria dizer que a noite deles tinha terminado, ou que haviam acabado de comer? De qualquer maneira, recusou-se a deixá-la se afastar. Recusou-se a deixá-la colocar alguma distância entre os dois, uma distância que o incapacitaria de conquistá-la no pouco tempo que lhe restava. Tinha de agir rapidamente, ou poderia perder tudo que conseguira com ela até agora.  
Sakura estava pronta para escapar assim que ele a liberasse, o corpo inteiro rijo enquanto permanecia sentada no colo dele. Sem dúvida, Sasuke a pressionara demais com a última conversa, mas estava determinado a fazê-la ver que a vida podia envolver mais coisas do que apenas trabalho, se ela estivesse disposta a correr os riscos. Especificamente com ele.  
Sasuke decidiu usar o melhor arsenal que tinha à sua disposição para amenizar a tensão de Sakura. Sedução.  
– Estamos longe de terminar – murmurou ele, um distinto significado duplo colorindo seu comentário. – Ainda não comemos a sobremesa e eu realmente queria uma fatia desse cheesecake. Pode me passar um pedaço? – Liberando-a parcialmente, estendeu a mão e esperou que Sakur confiasse nele o bastante para atender seu pedido, em vez de ceder às inseguranças e fugir.  
Uma sensação de triunfo o dominou quando sentiu um pequeno pedaço de cheesecake em seus dedos. Ele deu uma mordida, provou o rico sabor, então um pensamento indomado surgiu em sua mente e decidiu começar uma brincadeira erótica.  
– Sente-se na beirada da mesa para mim, Sakura – comandou ele e, desta vez, quando ela saiu de seu colo, Sasuke sabia que não era para fugir.  
Ele escutou-a mover a bandeja de comida e sentar-se sobre a mesa.  
– O que você vai fazer? – perguntou ela, o tom de voz tanto de expectativa quanto de curiosidade.  
Sasuke se levantou, inclinou-se para a frente até que os joelhos dela se abriram e flanquearam seus quadris. Com a mão livre, desfez o laço que prendia o robe e abriu as lapelas laterais até que seus dedos fizessem contato com a pele suave e fresca de Sakura.  
– Quero que você seja a minha sobremesa.  
Ela não protestou e, usando dois dedos, Sasuke cegamente espalhou cheesecake sobre os seios dela, estômago e pernas delgadas... depois, foi retirando cada pedacinho com seus lábios e língua, mordiscando e lambendo o doce da pele sedosa, até que Sakura estava se movendo freneticamente contra seu corpo, implorando novamente por ele dentro ós vestir um preservativo, Sasuke a penetrou com força e momentos depois Sakura começou a tremer, levando-o ao cume do paraíso no mesmo momento em que ela chegava lá.  
Sakura era uma festa para cada um de seus sentidos, mas Sasuke não podia ter o bastante, sentindo- se insaciável. E, pelas próximas oito horas, certificou-se de que ela percebesse que uma única noite não seria suficiente para eles.  
Sakura olhou para seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte, incapaz de acreditar na mulher desgrenhada, com faces coradas e brilhantes olhos verdes que a olhava de volta. Nunca parecera tão devassa na vida. Jamais tinha se sentido tão sensual e desejável e fisicamente satisfeita.  
Sua única noite com Sasuke fora tão memorável quanto havia esperado. Fechou os olhos e tremeu ao recordar o episódio sobre a mesa, com ela de sobremesa. Sabia que ele tinha pretendido distraí-la depois da conversa séria sobre seu emprego e objetivos e deixara o artifício funcionar.  
O homem era um amante incrível, generoso e atencioso, e tão completamente insaciável que ela não fora capaz de resistir. Depois, eles tinham tomado um longo banho quente juntos, uma outra experiência provocativa da qual Sakura não se esqueceria tão cedo. Acabaram na cama king-size, os corpos deliciosamente aninhados, a venda de Sasuke ainda no lugar, e apenas conversaram. Dessa vez, sobre os pais dele, o irmão e as irmãs, e loucas travessuras de infância que a fizeram rir e se emocionar, assim como invejar a proximidade que a família de Sasuke compartilhava. Então, tinham feito amor de novo e ela dormira nos braços fortes, sentindo-se segura e amada da maneira que sonhara secretamente durante toda sua vida.  
E esta manhã iria fugir dele. O coração de Sakura se comprimiu com o pensamento, e ela lutou contra as dúvidas perturbadoras, a enormidade de suas ações abalando-a profundamente. Tinha desejado apenas uma noite repleta de prazeres, entretanto, em vez de satisfazer o desejo que sentia por Sasuke, seus sentimentos por ele se intensificaram. A intimidade que haviam compartilhado ia além do sexo e estava obviamente enraizada em emoções. E saber que estava prestes a deixá-lo e nunca mais vê-lo a fazia se sentir vazia e incompleta por dentro... uma dor enorme que a consumia e ameaçava dominá-la.  
Tentando reprimir os sentimentos de fraqueza, escovou os dentes e jogou água fria no rosto. Era hora de partir, antes que fizesse uma grande tolice. Como dizer a Sasuke que se apaixonara por ele? O que não a surpreendia completamente, uma vez que já se sentia meio apaixonada antes da noite anterior.  
Puxando a gola do robe para mais perto do pescoço, a fim de amenizar o arrepio que a percorria, abriu a porta do banheiro e, sem fazer barulho, voltou para o quarto principal. Precisava achar suas roupas e vesti-las para partir antes que Sasuke acordasse e eles tivessem de lidar com a cena desajeitada da "manhã seguinte".  
Mas seus olhos foram atraídos para a grande cama e para o homem magnífico deitado no colchão. Deixou seu olhar se demorar uma última vez, guardando tudo sobre ele na memória. Sasuke ainda usava a venda que ela tolamente acreditara que manteria suas emoções escondidas daquele homem. Os cabelos espessos e sedosos estavam desalinhados sobre o travesseiro, o peito nu e o lençol que o cobria até a altura dos quadris não escondia a ereção matinal. Sakura sorriu, admirando tudo sobre ele e sentindo sua pele formigar pelo próprio desejo renovado.  
Resistindo à tentação, virou-se, a fim de se dirigir para a sala de estar e apanhar suas roupas.  
– Você vai me deixar assim? – perguntou a voz profunda e sonolenta.  
Ela teve um sobressalto de susto e surpresa, perguntando-se o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ela iria deixá-lo vendado? Ou excitado, como ela estava?  
Havia tantas maneiras de interpretar a pergunta de Sasuke e o corpo e coração traidores de Sakura se debateram com a difícil decisão de ficar ou ir.  
– Venha aqui, Sakura – convidou, acenando-lhe com o indicador, e hipnotizando-a.  
E, como uma mulher seduzida pela magia que ele lançara, ela encontrou-se tirando o robe do corpo, querendo um último momento com Sasuke. Uma última despedida. Indo para o colchão, afastou o lençol e deitou-se a seu lado.  
Ele passou os braços ao redor dela, abraçando-a apertado, o calor que eles geraram juntos aquecendo-a e ao mesmo tempo fazendo-a tremer.  
Sakura inclinou a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios dele com a língua. Então se beijaram demorada e profundamente, numa lenta exploração que combinava com as carícias de Sasuke. Pernas e braços se entrelaçaram e as batidas dos corações aceleraram para um ritmo frenético. Ela testou o desejo dele, sentindo que era tão grande e intenso quanto o seu próprio. Segundos depois, Sakura estava mais que pronta para ele, mas havia tanta emoção naquele abraço, como se as mãos, bocas e corpos dos dois falassem as palavras que ela tinha trancado no coração.  
Ela o amava. Lágrimas inesperadas queimaram-lhe os olhos e, de alguma maneira, Sakura conseguiu manter os soluços sob controle. Teria muito tempo para chorar mais tarde, mergulhando no sofrimento.  
A característica dos beijos mudou, agora ardentes e dominantes e Sasuke abraçou-a com mais força. Ela gemeu quando ele abruptamente rolou e posicionou-a embaixo dele, o corpo forte e musculoso pressionando-a contra a cama. Ele abriu-lhe as pernas com suas coxas, acomodando os quadris entre elas, exatamente onde pertencia. Sakura prendeu a respiração, esperando pela primeira investida que a faria esquecer de tudo o mais, exceto da possessão daquele homem magnífico.  
O que nunca aconteceu. Em vez disso, Sasuke fez o impensável. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e removeu a venda, quebrando a regra. Então a encarou, os olhos negros fazendo um contato ocular direto com ela pela primeira vez desde que Sakura o sequestrara.  
Sasuke observou Sakura respirar profundamente, enquanto lutava para sair debaixo dele, o pânico quase tangível. Ela fechou os olhos e virou o rosto de lado, escondendo seus sentimentos e emoções. Empurrou os ombros largos para afastá-lo de si, mas não teve sucesso. Ele não ia a lugar algum. Pelo menos, não até que se certificasse que Sakura soubesse o quanto significava para ele.  
Erguendo-lhe ambos os braços acima da cabeça, Sasuke entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, de modo que ficassem palma com palma e ele estivesse totalmente no controle. Ainda assim, Sakura se recusou a olhá-lo, então ele aproveitou alguns segundos preciosos para mergulhar na gloriosa visão da mulher sob seu corpo. Os cabelos róseos ondulados espalhavam-se sobre o travesseiro, a pele estava vermelha de paixão, os lábios rosados e inchados de seus beijos. Mesmo sem maquiagem, era incrivelmente bonita, tão bonita externamente quanto era por dentro. Tudo que Sasuke sempre tinha desejado e necessitado na vida.  
– Você prometeu manter a venda nos olhos – sussurrou ela.  
Sakura soava como se tivesse sido traída, e a culpa o invadiu. Mas não arrependimento. Aquele era um obstáculo que eles tinham de transpor juntos, se Sasuke quisesse ter alguma chance de futuro com ela. A confiança de Sakura era imperativa.  
– Se isso é tudo que você vai me permitir, então deixe-me observá-la gozar desta vez. – Ele roçou a cabeça do pênis contra o centro úmido, deslizando alguns centímetros para dentro. – Deixe que pelo menos eu tenha uma lembrança sua.  
Com uma flexão dos quadris, Sasuke a penetrou completamente e ela gemeu com suavidade, aceitando-o. Ele deixou-lhe nas mãos a decisão de olhá-lo ou não e, com cada movimento dos corpos unidos, sentiu que a tensão dos músculos de Sakura diminuía, enquanto um outro tipo de tensão se construía. Sentiu as rápidas batidas do coração dela combinando com as suas, sentiu-a relaxar, entregar-se...  
Vagarosamente, Sakura virou a cabeça. Lentamente, os olhos se abriram e, embora as lágrimas que brilhavam nos expressivos olhos verdes partissem o coração de Sasuke, também lhe ofereciam uma esperança. Não haveria lágrimas se ela fosse indiferente a ele.  
Os dois se entreolharam quando Sasuke voltou a deslizar para dentro dela, investindo com mais força, angulando o corpo para máxima fricção e prazer. Assistiu a cada reação de Sakura, deleitando-se com a resposta apaixonada de sua amante e na escalada gradual para um clímax maravilhoso e intenso. E quando as sensações de êxtase finalmente atingiram o pico, ela não conteve mais nada. Os lábios se entreabriram quando murmurou o nome dele e a cabeça rolou de volta no travesseiro. Usando as mãos unidas de ambos, ela arqueou-se em direção aos quadris de Sasuke, absorvendo o máximo que podia. Ainda assim, ele assistiu até que os ombros de Sakura abaixassem e ele não pudesse mais conter a própria ejaculação.  
Alguns minutos depois, saiu de cima dela, dandolhe espaço, valentemente resistindo à vontade de puxá-la para seus braços, impedindo-a de fugir de toda a emoção que tinha envolvido aquele ato de amor. Sakura não saiu imediatamente da cama e ele entendeu isso como um sinal positivo.  
Deitado a seu lado, Sasuke apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, puxou o lençol e lhe cobriu os seios, gentilmente afastando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto de Sakura. O sol da manhã entrava através da persiana que cobria as janelas, fazendo a pele dela brilhar. Tornando a vulnerabilidade nos olhos verdes mais evidente.  
– No que você está pensando?  
Ela inalou profundamente, soltou o ar devagar, mas sem tirar os olhos dele.  
– Que estou apavorada até a alma.  
Esta não era a resposta que Sasuke tinha antecipado o que o fez franzir o cenho.  
– Com medo de mim? – indagou com cautela. Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior e fez uma longa pausa antes de admitir:  
– Do que você me faz sentir.  
Ela estava sendo verdadeira, com ele e consigo mesma, e isso era um começo.  
– E como eu a faço sentir?  
Ela deslizou os dedos ao longo da linha do maxilar de Sasuke, o toque terno e carinhoso. – Adorada e amada.  
– Deixe-me ver se entendi direito – disse ele, curvando os lábios num lindo sorriso. – Você está apavorada porque eu a faço se sentir adorada e amada?  
– Sim. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça, mas não antes que ele notasse um bonito rubor que coloriu o rosto dela. – Sei que isso parece tolice para você, mas ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim antes. Nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar o bastante.  
Ela o estava deixando se aproximar? Esperança e felicidade se apoderaram de Sasuke. Colocando o indicador sob o queixo de Sakura, forçou-a a encará-lo de novo.  
– Da maneira que vejo as coisas, meu amor, você tem duas escolhas. Pode ir embora e considerar esta incrível noite como um caso sexy e passageiro, ou pode arriscar e me dar uma chance. Uma chance a nós dois. De qualquer forma, aceitarei sua decisão. – O peito de Sasuke comprimiu enquanto esperava uma resposta.  
– Eu não quero abrir mão de meu novo emprego. – Dúvidas surgiram nas feições de Sakura. – De minhas aspirações. De meus objetivos. Trabalhei duro demais para abandonar o que alcancei.  
Agora que Sasuke conhecia os maiores medos de Sakura, sentia-se mais bem equipado para lidar com tais inseguranças.  
– Ninguém nunca disse que você teria de abrir mão de nada, Sakura. Nunca fui um desses sujeitos machistas que fazem exigências irracionais. E uma das coisas que amo em você é sua determinação de lutar para ter sucesso, de lutar pela sua independência. Estas são qualidades admiráveis e sei que, com o tempo, você vai usar essa mesma persistência para fazer com que o nosso relacionamento dê certo — ela assentiu vagarosamente.  
– Estou disposta a tentar, porque não sou capaz de sair por aquela porta e nunca mais olhar para trás.  
– Vamos construir um relacionamento devagar e com tranqüilidade. Um dia de cada vez – ele assegurou. Acariciou-lhe a ponta do nariz gentilmente, o coração transbordando de tanto amor por aquela mulher, que não pôde mais conter as palavras: – Eu amo você, Sakura.  
Os olhos dela se arregalaram, a expressão incrédula. – Você me ama?  
Sasuke se perguntou se alguém havia lhe dito aquelas palavras antes.  
– Sim, eu a amo. – O tom de voz era forte e seguro. – Isso será um problema? Porque pretendia dizer-lhe isso com freqüência...  
– De modo algum. – Sakura interrompeu, a voz embargada pela emoção. Os olhos verdes se marearam novamente, mas desta vez as lágrimas eram de felicidade. – Como tive tanta sorte com você? — Ele sorriu.  
– Não duvide nem por um segundo que _eu_ sou o sortudo.  
Ela riu, o som incrivelmente doce para os ouvidos de Sasuke.  
– Eu amo você, também, Sasuke Uchiha.  
Ele não precisou perguntar se tal declaração era verdadeira, porque a emoção que brilhava nos olhos de Sakura era para que o mundo inteiro visse. E era tudo o que Sasuke necessitava saber. Que ela era sua, agora e para sempre.

 **Fim**


End file.
